Vampires give you Stress
by Dragons Love Anime
Summary: Kanda starves from lack of blood until he reaches the home of a farmer. Kanda is a Vampire. Allen is a regular farmer. M in later chapters.
1. Starved but found

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!! (dont you get tired of hearing things like that?? -_-)**

**I will add lemon soon. but not now.... SRY! My brother and everyone in my family are constantly looking on my computer screen......**

**But im in a library and my brother is across from me so he doesn't see the screen!!!! XD HOORAY!!!!**

**Enjoy~!**

**Again my grammar sucks, cause i typed in a rush so not everything is perfect, only a few or more.......**

* * *

As darkness falls and rain falls hard like hail, Kanda stumbles upon a small house with a small garden. He is weak from hunger as he walked closer to the house he tripped and fell face down in a puddle. He faced darkness loaming over him as he heard someone above him, "Tim! Let's take him inside! He's injured!" Kanda can feel warmth as the person wrapped their arm around his waist and everything got black.

_Warm_. Kanda opened his eyes as he scans around his surroundings. Everything is white and there were old pictures on the walls and a Grandfather clock ticking and the sound of a dog barking. He sat up; he felt pain on his shoulder, he looked at it and it was washed clean and bandaged with a white cloth. The window was open and light came inside the house. He groaned as he covered his eyes and used his free hand to find the curtains to cover the windows. When the window was covered he opened his eyes and sat straight up on the sofa he was lying on. He can hear a boy talking and the door opening. Footsteps were coming towards him and he was face to face to a small boy, probably 15 years old. And he has silver white hair and a red scar over his left eye. Kanda glared at the boy and growled deeply. The boy just stared at him and smiled, "Hello! You are already up. How are you feeling?" The boy was wearing dirty overalls and he has a straw hat and garden gloves over his hands. The boy walked closer and pulled up a stool and sat on it was he was examining Kanda's shoulder.

"I found you last night and you were injured so I took you inside so that I can bandage it."

"…Che. You don't have to do that…"

"But I have to! I can't leave an injured person out in the rain!"

Kanda eyed at the boy and asked in a dry voice, "What's your name?"

"Oh! My name is Allen Walker! And you are?"

"Kanda."

"Well, Kanda, I prepared some food in the kitchen. I'll go get it for you."

Allen stood up, "Wait, stop." Allen stopped and turned back to Kanda.

"What? Are you feeling a lot of pain?"

"Heh, no. I don't eat. So don't get it."

"Everyone has to eat! If you don't, you'll starve! Like last night! I think you passed out of starvation and lack of nutrition with that kind of injury."

"…I'm saying that I can't eat. I'm not like you."

"Huh?"

"…Do you know the story of vampires?"

"Yeah. But that's a myth right?"

Kanda felt hurt but continued, "Well, they don't show themselves to others because they are always hunted. And they don't eat."

"Cause they only drink blood right?"

"Yeah."

"Heh! Why are you telling me this?"

"You want to know why?" Kanda stood up and pulled Allen forward towards him and they both fell down on the sofa with Allen on top of Kanda's lap.

"W-what are you doing?" Allen was about to get up but Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's waist with one arm and other hand to lift up Allen's chin up to expose more of his neck.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kanda leaned down and licked the spot around Allen's neck and Allen shivered at the touch.

"Wha-what?" Kanda tipped back Allen's hat. He bared his fangs and pierced through the skin and Allen yelled out in pain. Kanda started sucking up the blood hungrily and Allen was too shocked to move. After Kanda was done he licked around his bite marks to clean away the spilt blood.

"You're so delicious." Kanda loves the taste and the smell of Allen's blood that he started sucking some other spot of Allen's neck and created a hickey. Allen moaned and was also too scared to move. After Kanda was done he pulled Allen's chin down and said, "Are you scared of vampires now?"

Allen's eyes were watery and Allen looked away but Kanda pulled his head back to face him.

"Would you like to be mine?" Allen stared at him wide-eyed and was about to say something but Kanda closed the gap between them and he kissed Allen on the lips. Allen's voice was muffled by Kanda's lips pressing into his own. Kanda's tongue entered Allen's mouth and tasted around Allen's tongue. Allen gave up as he used his own tongue to taste Kanda's mouth. They both gasped for air but they kissed again with rougher kisses and they were getting heated up. They let go for more air and Allen was blushing a cute tint of red on his cheeks. Kanda thought it was cute so he licked on Allen's cute face and Allen blushed even more.

"You are so adorable," Kanda gave Allen a short sweet kiss before he was already at the door, "Thanks for the meal, next time we meet, I expect you to eat healthy and get ready for a time of your life. Ja ne." And Kanda disappeared; leaving a half hardened and shocked Allen lying on the bed, still blushing from the kiss.

"He's so beautiful and hot…" Allen whispered to himself as he remembered the kiss and was a bit shaken by the sudden bite and the loss of his blood.

* * *

**Review review!!!! XD XD**

**Thanks for enjoying!!! XD XD**

**Allen: Can i go to the hospital?**

**DLA: Nope! Cause i prepared a new chapter already!!! X3**

**Kanda: Heh, I can't wait to lick your sweet neck and drink your delicious blood.**

**Allen: Help meeeee!!!!!!!!!! *sobs and running away from Kanda***

**DLA: REVIEW soon!!!! XD**


	2. I hate human food

**2 months later.**

Kanda was hungry again. Starving. His stomach is eating him alive. He's been moving all over but came back to the country side to escape from the hunters who are gathering at a town he was about to stay in. He entered the woods and found the same house and the garden has some green growing from the soil.

He climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door to see his delicious meal. The door opened to a half sleeping Allen and he was wiping his eyes.

"It's 1 in the morning, please come back later." Allen was still sleepy but recognized the sudden kiss he got from the person at the door way. It was Kanda and Kanda looks really hungry right now. Allen was now wide awake from the kiss, he pushed him and looked at Kanda harshly.

"You left me all of a sudden and now you're back? You want my blood don't you?" Kanda smirked at how Allen was dressed; he wore only a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Nice P.J.'s." Allen looked down and blushed, "I-I should change." He walked back to his room but an arm wrapped around his waist that he squeaked a little and looked back at Kanda. Kanda was looking at Allen's neck to see the marks gone. They were already healed.

"I should have my meal now." He pulled Allen to the same sofa and Allen and Kanda made out as they kissed each other hungrily. Kanda kissed down to the neck and he bit into the skin and drank the blood, like a drug, and he couldn't stop. Allen whined as he was draining away and said in a whisper, "K-Kanda!" Kanda stopped drinking Allen's blood and Allen passed out from so much blood draining from him.

"Oops. I think I drank too much." He looked at Allen's flushed face and carried Allen's body to Allen's room.

**At 11am.**

Allen woke up and looked at the window. Morning and he remembered what happened. He groaned and was trying to sit up but something is clinging onto his waist. He tossed the blanket over to reveal a half naked Kanda, with his pants still on. Allen blushed and screamed; that woke Kanda up.

"What the hell?!" Kanda woke up with a start and covered his ears.

"What did you do to me?!" Allen was shrieking at Kanda.

"Stop screaming like a girl and I'll tell you!!" Kanda apologized for drinking too up from Allen and Allen pouted and turned his back towards Kanda. Kanda lay on the bed and said, "It's too early for me. Skip work and sleep with me."

"Hey! I need to work! And you need to get out! This is my house!"

"Yeah, but also a guest in your house, so you have to treat me well." Kanda pulled the blanket over his body and fell asleep. Allen pouted and wished he could sleep in, but he has to do some chores before breakfast. Allen got dressed and walked outside to check his vegetable garden.

---

Kanda groaned as more sunlight entered the room and looked up to see that there are two walls that are fully glass so he was blinded from the brightness. "Jeez! Why is his room like this?!" Kanda stomped out of bed and lazily walked over to a window and pulled the curtains and went to the other window and everything was dark.

Kanda smiled and jumped into bed and went to sleep.

**1 hour and 45 min later.**

An alarm was blaring in the room that woke Kanda up right away and so he whacked the clock to a wall and it broke. (_btw, allen set the alarm so that Kanda would wake up soon for breakfast_) He yawned and looked outside; still sunny. He groaned and walked out of the room to smell fried eggs, ham, pancakes, and fresh orange juice in the kitchen area. Kanda walked around a corner to see Allen in a frilly pink apron as he cooked with only his boxers and his tank top underneath the apron. Kanda sneaked up from behind and wrapped his arms around Allen. Allen screamed in surprise and looked behind him to see a grinning Kanda.

"Well, you look so cute in a pink apron." Kanda licked Allen's ear lobe and Allen squeaked because it was ticklish for him. Allen moved his head away as he put the eggs that he fried onto two plates. He carried the two plates to the kitchen table and set them down. Kanda watched as Allen was walking around and sitting on a chair to eat his meal. Kanda looked at his plate and sat down, only looking at Allen.

Allen noticed the staring so he asked, "Why aren't you eating?"

"I don't eat."

"I think you do. I think you only want blood because that is all you get, but you need something that your stomach should digest. That is a healthy way to live, not just on liquid, like blood."

"It has iron in it and I need iron."

"Not only iron, you need proteins, fats, and carbohydrates. Those are the main things your body needs."

"You sound like a teacher."

"Well I use to be a teacher assistant but I quit so I became a farmer."

"Heh. How is it to be a farmer?"

"Hard. But I like the physical work outside where the air is fresh and nature surrounds me. No city buildings, no pollution in the air, and no noisy neighbors except the animals at night."

Kanda nodded in agreement and watched Allen continuing to eat. After 10 more plates, Allen was getting annoyed so he pointed at Kanda's plate with his fork in hand. "Eat everything that is on your plate."

Kanda shook his head. Allen was getting impatient so he said, "If you eat everything on your plate, you are allowed to drink my blood after breakfast."

Kanda perked up and sat up straight and took a knife and fork as he was trying his best to eat these greasy eggs and the too soft pancakes. He felt like puking, but after eating he can drink blood to wash away the garbage in his throat and stomach.

After eating every crumb on his plate, he helped Allen cleaning up the table. After Allen hung his pink apron on a hanger, Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen from behind as always. Allen sighed and said, "Can I at least change?"

"Nope."

"Grr…!!" Allen tried to pull Kanda's arms away from his body but Kanda won't budge.

"Not until you feed me my desert."

_Jeez...!_

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**Just so you know... im adding more new stories instead of updating.... sry!! im keep getting a writer's block! But will upload sooon!!! SRY!!**

**Thanx for your reviews from my other stories!**

**~Dragons Love Anime**


	3. How about a Deal?

**Been a while huh?**

**I'm really sorry that i have not been on FF for four years. FOUR YEARS!  
**

**I love my reviewers and felt that i need to start going back to my stories.**

**So i came back to this story after my long absence.**

**Have fun reading~**

* * *

Allen glared as Kanda yanked the apron off and aimed for his nipples. Allen yelped as his apron fell and being molested by the way older male.

"I want you…"

"NO!"

Allen flailed his arms around until he got hold of a handle and swung it back and it hit Kanda with a large clanging sound. Kanda lost his grip and hissed in pain as his hand went up to his head and it came out red. He growled at Allen as the farmer held the still scorching pan in his hands like it was a sword.

"Eat me now and you will get more than a free meal."

Kanda grabbed a dish rag and wiped his blood until it fully healed. He tossed the rag into the sink and surprised Allen by grabbing the hot pan with his bare hands. Kanda pulled the pan along with Allen. Kanda grabbed hold of the smaller male's waist in a death grip and placed the pan back on the stove. He wrapped his free arm around Allen's head and tilted him to the side.

Kanda breathed in deeply and moaned, "You promised…"

Allen realized his hands were not tied down and so he reached at Kanda's hand around his head but stilled. The hand felt rough and warm. Not something a vampire would have. He felt more of the hand and remembered Kanda's hand on the hot pan. He was about to mention it but squeaked in surprised as Kanda nuzzled and licked up and down Allen's neck. He whimpered as he stilled for this moment.

Kanda bit onto the neck and sucked long and slow. Allen finally got hold of Kanda's burnt hand and watched in amazement as he glanced up at the hand he was holding and it started to heal. Truly a sign of a vampire sucking his blood without stopping! He peered at his own hand and saw his veins turning purple and his skin turning paler than it usually is.

He used one of his hands and reached weakly at Kanda's head and grabbed a bunch of his hair. Kanda woke up from his blood craze and sees Allen bony and frail.

"K-k-k…Kanda…"

Kanda retracted his head back and Allen past out. Kanda grabbed his head and groaned, "I have to stop doing that!"

**Next day.**

Allen woke up in his bedroom and the light outside is gone. He shivered at the feeling of his life being wretched away from him and was tired of becoming a meal that risks his life.

He hears a knock and he jumped. Kanda's muffled voice came through the door and asked if he can come in. Allen shook his head in fright and pulled his blanket over his head as if it can protect him from the beast.

Kanda opened the door with his mind and carried a tray full of burnt toast, runny eggs, and a tall glass of water with an umbrella on top.

Kanda placed the tray on the night stand and shook Allen. Allen tensed up at the feeling and held onto the blanket tighter. Kanda's so-called heart tugged at the sight.

"Allen… I didn't mean to drink all of your blood. But I'm sorry. For intruding and taking advantage of you."

_Of course you should, you bastard…_

"So I decided to make a deal with you."

Allen frowned and slowly took off the blanket so that only the top of his head and eyes are showing.

"What deal?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know I've been coming to your house twice and nearly killing you. But it is for my own survival."

"But aren't you old enough that you can control your hunger?" Allen asked angrily.

"I am, but because there are scarce numbers of prey out in forests and nearly all the towns wherever I go are full of hunters out to get me and my kind, there is no safe place for me to feed."

"What kind of deal are you asking of me?"

"…If I can stay at your place-"

"NO WAY!"

"-**IF** I can stay at your place…" Kanda's eye brow twitched, "I promise not to feed on you so in return that I have some place to stay out of danger. Like a safe haven for me and maybe for my kind."

"THERE'S MORE OF YOU?!" Allen's eyes widened with fright.

"There might be. But for now, there is only me here that I know of and anywhere 100 miles radius from here is vampire-free."

"So I get to be meal-free, if I let you stay here?"

"Yes."

"But there must be something else you are not telling me…"

"If there is a time when there is no food out there and I am trapped… often times I will try to drink from you in little slurps-"

"That sounds nasty…"

"-but only a little so that you can use your left over energy to bring you back to life and manage to eat and regain your strength."

"But what if you stay here longer than necessary and you are drinking me dry?"

"…That is a possibility, but I would let you know that I will allow you to kill me if I drink too much of your blood."

"…Kill you?"

Kanda chuckled sadly. "You don't want to try stopping a hungry, raging vampire now would you?"

"…"

"While I'm here, I can help around the place. So that you can get going as a regular farmer harvesting nasty human food from the nasty soil where god-forbid has some dung and nasties in there…"

Allen sat up slowly and softly chuckled but choked on his spit. He thumped his chest with his fist as Kanda quickly handed him a glass of water. Allen drank his fill and handed Kanda the glass. He peered at his night stand and saw the food. Kanda looked where Allen was looking at and chuckled.

"Since I hate human food, I don't particularly make human food myself or for a meal, like yourself."

Allen glared and opened his mouth but Kanda interrupted, "But at least I tried and I don't see you as a meal, Allen."

Allen blushed but still felt insulted for being called a meal. He lay down as Kanda excused himself.

* * *

**Review! :)**

**But at least i came back and now in business again. Until i disappear o.o**

**NAW! With you support and reviews, i will be happy to come back for my fans.**

**Keep on reading and reviewing!**


End file.
